UCEF: El malnacido (CANCELADO)
by InfamousBlueHand3
Summary: (quienes hallan leido Un cabron en Freddy's, se les ara conocido eso de UCEF) un joven muchacho va a trabajar en el restaurante familiar favorito de todos ¡Freddy's Fazbear Pizza! pero como el nuevo guardia es un amargado, se puede ver el odio en el aire...
1. Empezamos con odio

InfamousBlueHand3: muuuuy buenas a todos los que estén leyendo esto, bien, supongo que me conocerán por el fic "Un cabron en Freddy's" (y si no, mas te vale que lo leas o si no… o… o… ¡o te dará gonorrea con sida!) pero este es un fic algo… parecido, al menos hasta cierto punto, como sea, si lo leen bien, si no ya valió chorizo todo, en fin, eh aquí el primer capitulo.

A, por cierto, los animatronicos son humanizados aquí, ahora si:

Capitulo 1: Empezamos con odio.

En las calientes calles de Mexico (supongo que muchos de mis seguidores conocerán esta frase ¿o no?) se encontraba un chico de unos 19 años, tenia el pelo largo color castaño, ojos de color azul cielo y piel blanca, el se encontraba debajo de un árbol en un parque, leyendo tranquilamente.

Dante: [bien, este libro esta bueno, pero lo disfrutaría mas si no fuese por el grupito de pendejitos que esta junto a mi] – dice, y se ve una pequeña bola de niños en el césped a unos cuantos metros de Dante, haciendo ruidos y demás, pero un periódico concentra su atención – ¿mmm? ¿Freddy's Pizza? Que idiotez – y arruga el periódico, pero al momento aparece otro - ¿pero que mierda…? – y lo hace otravez, y OTRAVEZ parece el puto periódico - ¡coño! No pensó trabajar en ese lugar, se ve como si fuera un puticlub para niños perturbados, así que escúchame destino: YO-NO-VOY-A-

12 am…

Dante: es solo vigilar y salir, no quiero estar más tiempo de lo esperado – dice, con su tono de seriedad y amarguísimo que tiene. Pero vio en la cámara donde se encontraban los animatronicos que faltaba el conejo travesti-sado-masoquista-de-la-verdad (?)

Dante: ¿y el puñal?

ToyBonnie: ¡hey, mas respeto que soy mujer! – y se encontraba en el ducto de la derecha, con una mueca enfadada - ¿es que tu no distingues cuando alguien es mujer o hombre?

Dante: para eso, una necesita mas pechos, o en tu caso, tener unos – ¡OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!

ToyBonnie: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE ANIMAL?!

Dante: dije que si no te largas te daré una putisa (paliza en mexicano) que te ara nunca volver a verme a los ojos por el miedo que te infundiré.

ToyBonnie: ¿a si, y como aras eso saco de carne? – y tubo que meter la cabeza al ducto para no ser golpeada por la cabeza de Freddy - ¡que carajos!

Dante: dije… que… te… largues… ¡YA! – dice, para golpear su escritorio, dándole pánico a la coneja.

ToyBonnie: bien… pero para que sepas, no te tendré piedad la próxima vez – dice, para irse por donde llego.

Dante: … [esto… ¿No estaré drogado? ¿Enserio acaba de pasar esto? ¿Y como va eso de tener piedad? ¿Me quería matar? Coño, lo que me faltaba…]

ToyChica: ¡hola nuevo guardia! ¡let's kil- DIGO, party! – dice, y creo que no tengo que decir mas.

Dante: … vete al carajo con tu dulzura, deja de actuar como retrasadita mental y habla normal pendeja - ¿acaso no les simpatiza la actitud del prota?

ToyChica: bien, vallamos al grano, TU debes morir y YO estoy para eso, así que mejor ve perdiendo las esperanzas niño.

Dante: tu pinche madre, YO viviré y TU, suripanta de 5°, te largaras de una vez si no quieres estar abollada.

ToyChica: ¡SURIPANTA TU ABUELA! – y se lanza contra el, rompiendo as reglas del juego, pero el solo se mueve de su lugar, ella voltea, y ¡BOOOO BITCH! Lamparazo en toda la cara.

Dante: idiota, ni siquiera te o esperaste, se ve que con eso de parecer mariquita también les afecta la cabeza – dice, junto a una noqueada (me vale una hectárea de verga que los robots no puedan ser noqueados) Polla (XD) tirada en el piso, en eso el se sienta y se recuesta para relajarse y esperar su salida… o seria así de no ser por-

BB: ¡Hola Señor! ¿Le interesaría un globo?

Dante: no molestes.

BB: haaaaaay andele, solo uno.

Dante: no.

BB: porfis.

Dante: no

BB: porfis.

Dante: no

BB: porfis porfis porfis porfis porfis po-

(BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM)

Dante: ¿Qué globos?, que yo vea tu no tienes ni uno – dice, con una aguja que el se encontró y con esa misma reventó los globos.

BB: mis… mis globos… pe-pero usted los reven-

Dante: ¡ahora sáquese de aquí condón roto vende globos!

BB: ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA! – y se va por en medio de la sala, dejando a Dante con sus oídos tapados por el lloriqueo del robo-niño.

Dante: definitivamente no me acostumbrare a este lugar, termina esta noche y NUNCA mas vuelvo.

Fred: así no funcionan las cosas – dice, parado en medio del pasillo recostado en una pared.

Dante: así que tu eres el cariñosito mariconsito del cartel ¿me equivoco?

Fred: jeje, sabes, en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza hemos tenido a muchas variedades de guardias, desde los mas amables hasta los que te matarían solo por verlos feo, pero tu, nunca hemos tenido uno emo-amargado como tu.

Dante: pues no te acostumbres hojalata, termina esta noche y me largo de aquí.

Fred: haaaaaaay guardia, no puedes, tu contrato dice que-

Dante: lo incendiare, y si hace falta, las cenisas las tirare hacia donde valla el aire.

Fred: el dueño del lugar tiene reservas, MUUUUUUCHAS reservas, además, si me piensas decir "me vale, me ire y no me importa nada" pues déjame decirte que la cosda se pone fea en la prisión.

Dante: no… lo que iba a decir es "muévete pedazo de Yogui barato antes de que te meta la tableta por el ano"

Fred: … bien… supongo que me iré, pero hablo en cerio, no escaparas de aquí, con vida – y en eso, se va.

Dante: se ve que no saben con quien se están metiendo, idiotas.

Mangle: nop, eres tu con quien no sabe en que se esta metiendo – dice en medio del pasillo, colgada del techo.

Dante: wow… sabia que el hombre araña era una "inspiración para los niños" pero los de esta pizzería se lo tomaron muy a pecho.

Endo: se ve que amas la vida ¿o será solo cosa mia?

Dante: que coincidencia, un pene metalico junto a la cabeza de la zorra robot ¿debería mal pensar eso?

Ambos: ¡OYE QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERE-

6 am…

Dante: bien, me voy, a la mierda todos y a cada uno de ustedes.

Continuara…


	2. Ahora tambien los vejestorios

InfamousBlueHand3: y muuuuuy buenas a todos los que estén leyendo esto, bueno, emm, ¡yaaay, segundo capitulo! La verdad, no he pensado tener ya 4 seguidores con solo 1 capitulo (supongo que es porque son seguidores del otro fic… naa, debe ser otra cosa) en fin, aquí el cap:

Capitulo 2: Ahora también los vejestorios…

12 am, ¿no que no regresabas?

Dante: ¡por que mierda sigo aquí! – dice, sentado en su silla mientras maldecia a todo lo que veía - ¡puta oficina, putos robots, puto cartel, puto Foxy, PUTA VIDA!

Foxy: ¡HEY!

Dante: me cago en todo, jodido jefe, ni siquiera me dio el pago por este día, cabronazo – dice, mientras apaga y prende la linterna.

Foxy: ¡AAAAAARG, MIS OJOS IMBECIL, AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – y sin mas, se fue por donde vino… y no, no me refiero a un hospital, jejeje, entienden, porque el es… chingado fic…

Dante: y peor aun, ahora lidio con los vejestorios… - dice, con su típica cara de emo-amargado.

ToyBonnie: aaaawwww, te ves tan asesinable cuando tienes esa cara de "odio mi vida" – dice, fingiendo muy bien unos ojos con brishitos kawaii~

Dante: no molestes, ¿no ves que me estoy revolcando en mi miseria?

ToyBonnie: eso solo me da mas ganas de meterte en un traje de Fredo Godofredo.

Fred: ¡HEY! – dice, apareciendo de la nada en el pasillo, casi como un puto ninja.

Dante: Diooos, ¿Por qué me haces esto? A… cierto, es por que soy ateo.

Ambos toys: si quieres podemos acabar con tu sufrimiento…

Dante: ¡que los jodan! – y se pone la mascara, haciendo que pasen los Toys como si nada, y desaparezcan – ok, almenos tengo un descanso para… no lo se…

BB: ¡hey tu, hombre malo! – dice Ballonboy a la derecha de Dante - ¡tu explotaste mis globos!

Dante: y… - jaja, me encanta el cinismo de este hijoputa.

BB: ¡pues ahora yo explotare, TU ORTO!

Dante: … wut? – dice, por el cambio repentino de voz de BB, de un dulce niño, a lo que parece ser la voz de un puto masoquista sin haber terminado su trabajo.

BB: ¡FOXY, YO TE ELIJOOOOOOOOO!, dice, y mágicamente aparece Foxy.

Foxy: ¡FOXY FOXY!

BB: ¡USA- pero antes de terminar su frase, Dante lo golpeo con lo que parece ser una pala, quien sabe de donde lo saco, pero ñaaa.

Dante: [estuvo cerca… MUY cerca…] bien… - y ve a Foxy parado , como esperando ordenes - … Foxy.

Foxy: ¡FOXY FOXY!

Dante: emm… ve y cojete a… pues… el ventilador

Foxy: ¿Foxy?

5 MINUTOS DE DESANGRAMIENTO DE ACEITE DE FOXY DESPUES…

Dante (quien se encontraba manchado de aceite) sonreía con una cara malévola mientras veía a Foxy tirado en el piso, en un charco de aceite, y a BB, al lado de el.

Dante: pobre idiota, diría que siento algo de pena por el, pero seria mentir olímpicamente – sin embargo, empezó a oír ruidos de el ducto derecho, y lo que se encontró, no fue muy bonito.

Dante: ¡mierda, la versión de sexo oral de la prosti-puta! – dice, para dejar la Tableta y encontrársela, haciendo que se pusiera la mascara.

Chica: ¡hola guardia, soy Chica, lets k-

Dante: bla bla bla, atrás una énfasis de que te equivocaste diciendo "Kill" vez de "Eat", traras de matarme, pero como ni siquiera tienes las manos para estrangularme, no creo que me agás nada.

Chica: ¡y mi boca que! – dice, indignada por las palabras del guardia.

Dante: no gracias, luego me muerdes tratando de chupármela y me dolería - ¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

Y Chica, toda trolleada, se fue enfurecida ya que no tenia mas contras para contratacar a Dante, es que hay que decirlo, el es el puto amo y se joden los demás.

Dante: idiotas, si no me vencen con palabras, ¿Cómo es que lo harían en este turno como guardia?

Y como acostumbraría después, se puso a dormir, ignorando completamente las maquinas asesinas que lo quieren ver muerto solo por trabajar en ese lugar como un sujeto de seguridad nocturno… pero como es el prota, sobrevive (mírese, mi foto de perfil), hasta que aparece la pata flaca con una mueca de "hoy te mueres".

ToyChica: ¡OYE TU! – dice, despertando a Dante.

Dante: ¿Qué-que cosa-pasa-dice? Ah… solo eres tu – dice, mirando a la muy encabronada Polla (LEL)

ToyChica: ¡ayer me noqueaste, me dejaste una enorme abulladura en la cara-

Dante: corrección… te embarre preciosidad a tu cara.

ToyChica: ¡MALNACI-

Dante: eh eh eh eh… - dice señalando la pala que estaba al lado suyo, no necesito explicar mas – sabes bien lo que te pasa si metes una pata en esta oficina ¿o no?

E igual que su versión antigua, se fue, per esta ves pateando lo que se le cruzatra, botellas de refresco, cajas de pizza, a Batman, todo, mientras que Dante solo se quedo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Dante: estúpida…

Freddy: veo que no te llevas muy bien con nosotros… - dice, apareciendo de la nada en frente de pasillo.

Dante: pies, el que me quieran asesinar y hacerme sufrir metiéndome en un traje de robot solo por que pueden… no se me hace mucha confianza el hacerlos pasar –sarcasmo lectores, sarcasmo.

Freddy: bien el jefe lo sabe, quien sea que sea el pobre diablo que entra a este lugar, se muere.

Dante: ami me interesa tanto como… emmm… nada, tan tan, fin de la historia, ahora lárgate.

Freddy: no lo cre– pero se cayo por el impacto que recibió con Ballonboy y Foxy rematándolo.

Dante: que aburrido, ahora debería de estar en mi casa durmiendo, pero no, estoy arriesgando mi vida por unos putos 150 pesos.

Mangle: eso es lo divertido, eres miserable tanto muriendo como viviendo – dice, en el ducto derecho junto con Endo.

Dante: bien, empecé puteando a "La coneja", y ahora a la zorra junto con el pene con ojos – dice, sin desviar la mirada de un libro que se encontraba en un cajón del escritorio.

Endo: ¡HOY TE MUERES HIJO DE-

Mangle: shhhhh, Endo – dice susurrándole – tengo una idea… ejem… ¡pues te ignoro!

Dante: …

Mangle: … te dije que te ignoro

Dante: …

Mangle: ¡DEJA DE IGNORARME TE IGNORO!

Y un Foxy salvaje aparece…

Foxy: ¡ignorame a mi Mangle!

Mangle: …

Foxy: ¡SIIIII FUNCIONA!

6 am, lárgate escroto...

Continuara…

Bla bla bla, se acabo, no tengo nada mas que decir… creo, y los veo después, hasta la próxima.


	3. La tactica

InfamousBlueHand3: muy buenas sean todos los que estén leyendo esto, pues, sin mas, eh aquí el nuevo capitulo, pero antes de eso tengo algo que decir:

Para LilPeaceMaker: tu tranqui, ya resolví los problemas con este "Hater", así que tu tranquilo, que seguiré continuando el fic.

Para Hakendo: como prometí, tratare de hacer lo que ya se ah acordado, pero eh, si algún seguidor de este fic se queja de algún cambio que se hará, decidiré si seguir con lo que tengo o cambiarlo a lo de antes, así que no te relajes aun, por que como dicen "el cliente siempre tiene la razón" o en este caso: el lector, perdón pero así serán las cosas.

Y sin mas, el capitulo ya inicia… AHORA.

Capitulo 3: La táctica.

Nuestro joven protagonista se encontraba a solo unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a su centro de trabajo, y no se veía muy animado por eso.

— que pendejada, creo que es obvio que no me acostumbrare a trabajar de noche y a evitar cualquier pizca de vida mientras duermo de día, valla idiotez que eh echo… y también tengo que quitarme esa costumbre de hablar solo — dice, para llegar al establecimiento donde trabaja.

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE…

Dante se encontraba muy relajado, a pesar de tener a Foxy fastidiándolo en el pasillo, el fácilmente agarraba la lámpara y presionaba el botón repetitivamente hacia el zorro, para el era casi como un juego de niños.

—que fastidio, ¡solo lárgate de una vez pendejo de mierda!

— ¡cállate, los muertos no hablan¡

— Ni siquiera se que significa eso, y la verdad me importa un carajo saberlo, solo deja de andarme amargando la vida mas de lo que yo solo lo hago — y empieza a tomárselo enserio, ahora prendiendo y apagando la luz mas rápido que antes.

— ¡arrgh, mi ojo, esto no se quedara así, ya veras! — dice para luego retirarse de el lugar donde estaba.

— no chingues, y aun me faltan unas 3 horas para salir de esta pocilga, joder.

— a nosotros no nos mires, no somos el pobre diablo que decidió entrar a trabajar en nuestro establecimiento — dice cierto oso con mejillas rojas, a solo un paso para entrar a la oficina de nuestro protagonista.

— haber, a mi ni me lo recuerdes, y ni me des otro sermón como lo hiciste antes o el imbécil de quien te copiaste al verte como putazo — dice, para flashearlo un poco y luego dirigirse a darle cuerda a la caja musical.

— ¿espera, ya despertaron los viejos?

— ajam, pero ya vete quieres…

— …

— ¿…? — y como no oyó respuesta alguna, Dante bajo la Tablet para ver si realmente se había ido, y así era — mmph, parece ser que pronto seré yo el que le de las ordenes a todos, era de esperarse, después de todo yo soy el único con el suficiente cerebro como para saber que carajo hacer aquí.

— ¿otra vez hablando solo guarda? Que lunático — dice cierta polluela humanoide animatronica en el ducto derecho.

— ok, acabemos con esto ya — hace como que revisa las cámaras para que luego aparezca ella frente a el — ooh no, tengo que ponerme la cabeza de Freddy rápido o sino voy a morir que horror, grito, grito — y se pone la cabeza antes mencionada.

— … incluso tu puedes hacer que las situaciones mas terroríficas para muchos, sea un puto chiste — dice, para luego irse del lugar, ya eran muchas las situaciones que les contaban sus compañeros sobre el nuevo guardia: un amargado que ni se preocupaba por su propio cuello.

— bien, a solo 1 hora para largarme a dormir, ojala esto termine rápido.

40 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Dante se encontraba tonteando en su celular, ya así no le quedaba nada para hacer, estaba a solo minutos de volver a su casa a descansar por esto.

— bla bla bla, notificación, invitación, notificación, notificación, solicitud…

— ¡GUARDIA, AHORA SI TE VAS A UNDIR CON TU BARCO! — dice, para correr con mucha velocidad, con determinación en su metálico ojo y su garfio con filo raspando la pared.

— algo hay que admirar de la zorra de los 7 mares mas perturbadores según Escoria, por mas daño que le hago a su vista, sigue insistiendo y sabiendo por donde tiene que ir para asesinarme — dice para apuntar la lámpara hacia donde venia el zorro pirata para aniquilarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de empezar el salto.

— ¡BB, hazlo ahora, a menos que quieras que le diga a Freddy que te modifique como a la ultima vez — refiriéndose, a cuando ice eso de pokemon, pero eso es historia para mas adelante.

— ¿Qué mier- — fue interrumpido por cierta risa de cierto robot-niño que conocía bien.

— te vas a morir guardia~ — dice dentro de la oficina, interrumpiendo misteriosamente la luz de la lámpara.

— [bien, tendré que sacar a flote el Plan B…] — dice, para estar moviéndole a su celular una oportunidad de sobrevivir casi infalible — rápido mierda…

— ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-

DING, DONG, DING, DONG… DON, DING, DING, DONG…

— [funciono…]

— ¿Qué? ¿ya tan rápido son las doce? — se pregunta el atacador en el piso, donde termino al no completar el acto de asesinato.

— pues no lo se Foxy, solo sonó sin ma-

DING, DONG, DING, DONG… DON, DING, DING, DONG…

— ¿y eso?

— ja, vaya par de idiotas… — dice para pararse y empezar a irse, dejando a ambos animatronicos en duda, y ya saliendo — … que bueno que me descargue ese tono, ya casi era mi fin, como sea, aun así será una pendejada tener que ir mañana… — y empieza a caminar para su casa.

Continuara…

¿y…? ¿Qué les pareció la nueva forma de escribir? Bueno, supongo que así será a partir de ahora… supongo.

Y para todos quienes han esperado todo este tiempo, pues perdón, yo también tengo una vida fuera de fanfiction chicos, a veces se me olvidan las cosas que tengo pendientes y… como sea, ya los dejo hasta aquí, hasta la próxima.


	4. ¿Pero que?

InfamousBueHand3: y muy buenas sean todos los que estén leyendo esto. Quería agradecerles por no quejarse de alguna manera la nueva forma de escribir (luego me demandan… okno) y sin más es HORA DEL CABRONAZO MAS GRANDE QUE SE HA VISTO EN EL MUNDO… y no, no hablo de Batman:

Capitulo 4: ¿Pero que…?

En esta noche, como todas las demás, Dante se encontraba trabajando, y de echo, solo le faltaban 5 minutos para acabar su turno de trabajo, lo único que se lo impedía… pues, ustedes solo lean…

— que mierda… y eso que es solo el 4° día, ya tan cerca que estaba de nunca volver… puta pizzería de los huevos — dice, mientras que estaba siendo mirado por nadie mas ni nadie menos que Foxy.

— deja de lloriquear, que ya casi y termino con tu sufrimiento si no fuera por el canalla de Fazbear, además de que si llego a ser un vivalavirgen, me mandan a bailar con Jack Ketch.

— … ok, solo entendí el 25 % de lo que dijiste, y resulta que es pura mierda, así que si no quieres tener ese garfio tuyo en el puto culo, suéltame de una puta vez.

— hmp, Truhan.

—ñee, a la puta —y lo empieza a flashear brutalmente, haciendo que al final el zorro se aleje gruñendo y el terminando con cara de "¿eso es todo?", muy arrogantemente.

A Dante aun le faltaban 5 minutos para salir, ya se enfrento con Foxy, con Chica, con Freddy, con Mangle, e incluso por momentos casi se le acaba la caja musical, pero por mas extraño que suene, ahora todo estaba tranquilo, bueno, exceptuando por el echo que tenia que darle a la música de la caja.

— … ¿y esto? — el no es tonto, noto que estaba demasiado tranquilo, y por mas idiotas que sean ellos, no se dejarían vencer por un "emo cara de querer irse de aquí para tirarse de un edificio" o amenos así lo describió Endo — ¿Qué puñeteras amadas estarán haciendo ahora? Supongo… que da igual, mientras no jodan.

Y no noto que alguien estaba frente a el, era Bonnie, quien seguía siendo igual de tétrico con su cara de,,, ahhh esperen ¿el no tenia cara? (TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!) en fin, el solo se limito a estar allí parado, sin hacer nada de nada.

— mmm… asi que, ¿ninguna actualización buena en FACEbook? — trata de jugar con el, aunque ya sabe que no servirá de nada, no es como si pudiera contestarle o siquiera molestarlo — jejeje, ¿sabes que Bon? De todos los retrasados que hay en este lugar, eres el único que me cae medianamente bien, tal vez por que no hablas estupideces.

— (…) — y empieza a acercarse lentamente hacia la oficina, caminaba como si a duras penas pudiera moverse siquiera, haciendo que la suela de los pies robóticos rasparan el suelo, provocando horribles chirridos de metal chocando.

— buen intento, pero yo tengo esto — y se pone la mascara para protegerse, y como era de esperarse, las luces empiezan a parpadear para que mágicamente el chico conejo (recuerden, aquí en el fic son humanizados) desapareciera…

… Pero no desapareció…

— ¿eh, por que sigues aquí paradote? Como que te me vas de una vez.

— (…) — pero el solo se seguía acercando a paso lento.

— se que estoy bonito, pero ya te tienes que largar.

— (…)

— no tienes muchas neuronas en esa cabeza, ¿verdad bugs?

— (…)

— ¡escucha pedazo de pepita mental, te tienes que ir mucho a la verga, pero ya! — y es que Dante ahora estaba ligeramente nervioso por el ambiente que le proporcionaba el conejo en ese momento.

— (…) — y lo peor es que ahora se encontraba cara a cara de Dante, quien mantenía su mirada arrogantemente determinada, estaba acercando su mano como en el jumpscare, solo que con el puño cerrado, como si tratara de darle algo.

— ok amigo, te estas pasando, llegas a hacerme algo, y aquí traigo una pala — dice, para agarrar la ya mencionada que esta debajo del escritorio y se para para empezar a retroceder.

— p… p-p-p-pa…

— [¿pero que chingaderas?] — repito, no es tonto, el noto unas palabras que se susurraron, y que provenían de Bonnie.

— … p-p-pa-pa-pa-p…

— ok, esto se puso raro, adivinare, ¿quieres decirme algo no? — pero antes de que pudiera seguir siendo sarcástico, ya que Bonnie lo acorralo en una esquina, y le arrebato la pala sin siquiera notarlo — wow wow wow wow wow, ¿no podemos hablarlo de humano a robot asesino como los seres… y maquinas razonables que somos?

— ara... ara-pa-pa-ara-ara-pa…

— que… ¿Qué putas madres me quieres decir? — pero el chico conejo no dijo nada, solo extendió su mano aun cerrada hacia Dante, como si fuera a hacerle algo con la cosa que tiene en el puño — [bueno, tuve una… ¿de que hablo? ¡que vida tan mas hijaputa que me toco! Y lo peor, ni siquiera cumplí mi objetivo de decirle en la cara a Obama "Nigga"]

Ahora Bonnie estaba que parecía querer hacerle daño a Dante, como si le recordase a alguien, a alguien en especifico…

— pa-pa-ara-pa-ara-p-p-ara-pa-ara…

A alguien que realmente lo hiso enfadar a tal punto de no matarlo, sino torturarlo, hacer que cada segundo del resto de su miserable y patética vida se limitara en describirse en una sola palabra: Miseria…

— ¿Qué esperas? ¿una invitación? Dame el golpe de una vez o lo que sea que hagas mamon.

Pero también a alguien… que alguna vez … tal vez en sus últimos momentos de vida, en el climax de su existencia…

— … pa-ara-para… para…

Lo hiso sentir… de nuevo el niño inocente que alguna vez fue el.

— para ti… Dan-nte… — y con el puño frente a la cara de duda de Dante, lo abrió para revelar un papel echo bolita, todo arrugado y algo maltratado.

DING, DONG, DING, DONG… DONG, DING, DING, DONG…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¿ y esto que putas es?

— (…)— se voltea, y se retira de allí, dejando en duda a nuestro guardia protagonista, el cual solo abre el papel, y para quienes pensaban que Dante era solo arrogancia, el verse "COOL", y tener una actitud de hijo de la puta, pues…

— ¡…! — se asombra como nunca, teniendo los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca llena de palabras que no podían salir de lo impactado que quedo — ¿papa…?

Continuara…

¡AAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH! ME QUEDO IMPACTADO CON ESTE CAPITULO, ni YO sabia que podía ser tan dramático, incluso deje en suspenso de porque de todas las mierdas de este mundo, a Dante solo se asombra si es un tema tratándose de su padre, ¿Qué les pareció?

En fin, y las palabras piratas de Foxy, pues búsquenlas, pues usare mas en siguientes capítulos, hasta la próxima.


End file.
